


fire & ice

by formyoptimus



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, angst-y ish, i would die for them, not a sad ending, onghwang is making me soft, vampires!onghwang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formyoptimus/pseuds/formyoptimus
Summary: its like fire in seongwoo’s veins; minhyun’s love. burning him from the inside but seongwoo wouldn’t have it any other way.





	fire & ice

the sudden visit to his lair was uncalled for as the servant woke him up from his deep slumber with eyebrows burrowed. "what is it?" seongwoo got up from his bed and grabbed the nearest piece of clothing he could find.

 

"hwang minhyun from the Busan clan came around to see how things are going," the servant said with a worried tone. seongwoo groaned. it is far too early for him to function and first of all, why the hell is minhyun here to inspect his lair? "tell him i'll come by in a minute."

 

seongwoo dragged his body out of the bed and head out downstairs after checking his appearance in the mirror. "why do i bother checking myself anyway?" he mumbled to himself while walking down the stairs.

 

"you know i once told you to stop mumbling and speak it out loud instead," seongwoo could recognize that voice anywhere, of course he would. "youre up here early, hwang," he replied dryly.

 

"no common courtesy for today, i supposed?" minhyun chuckled and ever so lightly brushed his hand against seongwoo's as they both were walking towards the main area. the slightest touch burns seongwoo's hand, he thought he knew better but of course, even a touch as light as a feather from hwang minhyun can sear his heart.

 

seongwoo took a quick glance at the latter and if he was feeling the same way as seongwoo does, he sure did a hella good job at hiding it. hes not supposed to feel this way, isnt it? of course what happened before was just an one time thing, right? seongwoo tried convincing himself so every damn time he sees minhyun around.

 

"you had your breakfast, already? want to grab one with me?" minhyun stopped in his track to ask. "oh come on, now you're trying to act civil and invite me to breakfast?" seongwoo snorted and shook his head before continuing his walk.

 

yes, yes, this is what you should do, seongwoo. walk away. you're not supposed to love him, not supposed to think about his touch whenever you're alone. seongwoo drilled it inside his head.

 

"coming from you, seongwoo, i must say i am surprised," minhyun chuckled. seongwoo turned around to the man who's walking behind him, "what do you mean by that? i am far more civil and composed than you and your Busan clan whom, i must remind you, tried to stash my lair the last time i had them over." seongwoo huffed.

 

it was true, the last time minhyun brought some of his 'friends' over to seongwoo's lair, they literally turned it upside down with their loud chattering and boisterous laughter. that'd have been seongwoo's worst day ever if only minhyun didnt step up and asked them to leave when things got way out of control. but seongwoo's not going to tell that to minhyun; hes still got to save any traces of pride and dignity left in him.

 

minhyun took a step forward, coming too close to seongwoo, invading his personal space, to seongwoo's dismay. "silly, thats not what i meant." seongwoo could almost feel his breath against his skin as the latter spoke to him.

 

"what i meant was; you werent so civil when you asked me to go harder on you the other night," minhyun leaned in and whispered to him.

 

seongwoo froze. that night. that event. that kiss. that touch. that warmth.

 

oh what he'd do to relive the night all over again; he would've given him everything, anything, the latter ever wanted. minhyun's touch were ice cold that night but that one lone touch brought fire inside seongwoo's veins and kept him warm the entire night. only that night.

 

minhyun pulled back and resumed his walk as if nothing had happened between them few seconds ago. "arent you coming?" he turned to seongwoo after a few steps. seongwoo swore he saw longing sits behind minhyun's eyes; it sits behind his eyes too. was it longing? yearning? wanting? needing?

 

seongwoo laughed to himself as he ruffled his hair. "youre toying me, arent you?" when he hears no response after a few beats, he raised up his head to see the other man staring intently at him. that stare. that look. seongwoo almost believed they had chemistry the other night when all of these happened. they were like clockwork, so in sync, so in love. he hoped.

 

he would've ran and jumped in minhyun's arms any second if it wouldn't because of the fact that they're in public and people might be watching them. he would've let minhyun's calloused fingers run across his cheek like how he did the other night when he breathed "youre so beautiful, so beautiful" to seongwoo's skin as he kissed the constellation moles he has on his cheek.

 

the silence was deafening. seongwoo could almost hear his heart beating in his chest. thump. thump. thump. thump. he admits, this is draining him of energy. this hide and seek game. this cat and mouse game. the game that minhyun plays with him after that night is tiring him out. is it possible to need something that's not right for him?

 

but to ong seongwoo, hes everything he have known. hwang minhyun is everything he have known.

 

warm arms wrapped around his build as minhyun engulfed him in one of his hugs which seongwoo loves the most. the one where he hugs you and puts one of his hand on your head, stroking your hair gently, almost as if everything is going to be okay. almost.

 

melting right at his feet, seongwoo let him into his life, into his heart, into his mind, into his body. it has always felt so right with minhyun. so, so, right, seongwoo could feel his walls crumbling at his feet as he pulled the latter closer and inhaled the scent he had always loved the very moment they met.

 

 

"i missed you."

 

 

"i know."

 

 

"don't you?"

 

 

"i always do."

 

 

minhyun puts fire in seongwoo's veins but being burned by hwang minhyun is a privilege.

**Author's Note:**

> i just realized the vampire fact has little to do with the whole story but oh well whatever its 3am and i have class at 8am tomorrow so this will do lol.
> 
> come talk to me at https://twitter.com/HWANGMlNHYUN_ ! (:


End file.
